


Whoosh!

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Whoosh' is a perfectly good word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoosh!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://apathocles.livejournal.com/profile)[**apathocles**](http://apathocles.livejournal.com/) for betaing. Written as an icon-drabble for this icon:

"and then, whoosh! He appeared out of nowhere!" Dana gesticulated wildly, hands flying everywhere as she described her latest experience of musical theatre.

Casey raised an eyebrow at her. "Whoosh?"

"Whoosh!" Dana exclaimed. "Out of nowhere, Casey. Literally, the stage was empty, and then he was there."

Casey turned to Dan and stage-whispered, "I didn't know anyone actually said 'whoosh'."

"Apparently our producer does," Dan stage-whispered back.

Dana scowled at them. "It's a perfectly good word, Casey."

"If you live in a comic."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's not a word used in real life," Casey explained pedantically.

"It should be," Dana asserted.

"Yeah?" Dan asked, sniggering.

"There's a million situations it could be used in."

Casey snorted. "Name one."

"Whoosh! He appeared out of nowhere!" Dana looked hard at both of them, and then grinned and raised her hands. "You two used to date women, and now Whoosh! You're gay!"

They stared at her in shock, until she shrugged.

"Perfectly good word," she muttered as she walked away.

Casey blinked, watching her leave. After a stretched moment of silence, he said, "I didn't think she knew."

Dan raised his brows, and turned to him speculatively. "I'm thinking about using 'whoosh' on-air."

Casey sighed and looked at Dan. "No."

"It could be useful. If we decided to come out, we could use--"

"Are you planning to do so?"

"Not really. But still," Dan grinned, "it's a perfectly good word, Casey."


End file.
